


Five Stars

by beandumpling



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Chases, Crime AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Uber driver - Freeform, Violence, i guess, idk what else to tag, small dash of changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beandumpling/pseuds/beandumpling
Summary: Kihyun doesn't really know how the hell he and Minhyuk got here, but now there's guys with guns after them and they're not happy so they probably (definitely) need to get the hell out. Luckily, Uber is there.





	Five Stars

Kihyun doesn't know what the fuck they're doing or how they got there or why this was happening to him, out of all the people on the planet, but he did know he and Minhyuk had to run.

"Go go go go GO," and he feels the last scream tear out of his throat and crack as he nearly trips over an upturned table.

"I'M GOING-" Minhyuk screams back, gasping between words, "-AS FAST AS I CA-" 

Kihyun hears the high-pitched whiz of shots past his ear and his heart nearly explodes out of his chest but there, there's the door, wide open and glass cracked and blood splattered on it and he jumps through with Minhyuk a few feet behind. 

He stumbles onto the pavement with lungs on fire. People on the sidewalk are screaming-- or maybe that's him, who knows- but the men behind them keep shouting in a language he doesn't know and the only thing he can think to do is run, run, run. 

"Car," Minhyuk wheezes as they keep sprinting, "We need a car, a car--" 

"There," Kihyun coughs out, gesturing wildly at a parked sedan and dragging Minhyuk by the arm. 

They rip open the doors, Kihyun falling into the front and Minhyuk in the back. 

"Hey," comes a nonchalant voice from the driver's seat. "I'm Changkyun, I'll be your Uber driver today-" he glances at his phone, "-Mrs. Scofield?" 

"Yes," Minhyuk cries out in a panic, "That's, uh, that's me, yes, long story actually but my father actually married an Asian woman and-" 

"JUST DRIVE," Kihyun yells, and the driver shrugs and steps on the gas. 

A minute of blessed silence passes and his heart is still thundering in his ears and Minhyuk is still breathing heavily in the back when Changkyun asks, completely unfazed and chewing some gum, "So, how can I make this drive a five-star experience for you guys?" 

Kihyun stares in disbelief. Two men who were... probably not Mrs. Scofield just tore open this driver's doors, splattered with blood and glass and sprinting like their lives depended on it (because they did), and he was just going to go with it? Ask how he could make them comfortable?

"Actually, if you have any drinks that would be great." Minhyuk says and now Kihyun turns and stares at _him_ in disbelief.

"There should be a small cooler somewhere back there with some sodas," Changkyun replies, his easygoing smile never fading.

And for a moment Kihyun sits there, thinking maybe he just made the past ten minutes up in his head and really, his brain was just playing tricks. Hallucinations. Maybe it was all a bad dream-

-but the crack of the car's left mirror being shot off tells a very different story. Kihyun feels his heart drop as Changkyun's eyes widen.

"Oh fuck," Minhyuk groans and he turns to peek out the back. "Two SUVs and a couple guys on motorcycles. Oh, fuck-"

"Changkyun, listen to me," Kihyun hisses, turning to their driver, "There are some really bad guys following us. They want to kill us. Obviously. And we need you to lose them." 

Changkyun's grin only grows and he cocks a pierced eyebrow. "You got it."

Kihyun blinks. He didn't think that would actually work. At all. But Changkyun stomps on the gas and suddenly they're weaving through traffic left and right, SUVs and motorcycles on their tail. 

He doesn't know whether to scream or cry (Minhyuk sounded like he was doing both) as the car zips along the road and tosses them around inside like toys. He hears shots glancing off the doors and adrenaline pumps through his veins like blood and his head and heart pound. 

An SUV pulls up to their left side and Kihyun feels himself scream, "WATCH OUT," before he can even think as the man in the passenger seat pulls out a gun.

Changkyun quickly jerks the steering wheel to the left. He sends the SUV careening and it crashes violently into another car. Kihyun thinks he hears the boom of an explosion of a gas tank as they speed away but he's too terrified to check and shit, isn't that something that only happens in movies? Isn't everything that happened to him today something that should only happen in movies?

"Holy shit," Minhyuk breathes. He's clutching a grape soda in one hand and his seatbelt in the other and Kihyun thinks "fuck it" and snatches a soda out of the cooler too. 

Changkyun smacks his gum a couple of times. "Hold on." 

Suddenly the car takes a wild jerk to the right down an alleyway, barely squeezing through, and Kihyun is vaguely aware that he is probably  
screaming very, very loudly and getting soda everywhere.

"Oh good. Oh, good, good, the other SUV can't follow us through here-" Minhyuk says, but a revving engine cuts him off.

"They can," Kihyun groans as the motorcyclists close in. They were speeding up, getting nearer and nearer, the engines roaring, he could see the glint of their guns in the sun as they raised them and oh god he had to get down or-

"Grab something," Changkyun calls out, and there's barely any time for Kihyun to grab the handle above the seat before their driver slams on the brakes. 

There's a nasty crunching sound as Kihyun hears the cyclists slam into the trunk, tumble over the roof and hood, and land in an unconscious pile in front of the car. 

It takes them a moment. Several moments, actually. All of them just sit in the car in silence, processing. Kihyun just watches his spilled soda fizz on the dashboard, gleaming brilliantly in the sun, dripping messily onto the ground in a sticky purple puddle. He feels sick.

Minhyuk is the first to talk. 

"Holy shit, we made it. I'm alive. We're alive. We're okay, we're alive..." 

His voice is high and shaky and Kihyun reaches back to clutch his hand, still in disbelief. 

"Yeah." is all he can say. "I'm- Yeah." 

Slowly, he turns to Changkyun. "I-- thank you so much. Thank you- but how did you even--" 

"Don't mention it," Changkyun says and he's still grinning. 

"...Five stars." Kihyun says breathlessly. "For sure." 

Changkyun lets out a quick laugh, eyes bright, and Kihyun feels his already-exhausted heart do a little flip. Oh no.

"So, where to next?"

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is based on a scene from a movie called The Spy Who Dumped Me. The movie was alright, but I thought the scene where they hopped in a random Uber driver's car was really fun! So I wrote this really fast and put in a very small dash of changki :D sorry it's so rushed but i had to get it out of my system 
> 
> It's just a rewrite of one scene so....it's short ;(  
> If I could write a whole thing of kihyun n minhyuk as accidental spies in over their heads i totally would though 
> 
> hmu on twitter if u wanna be friends @ heondumpling :D (warning: i mostly scream abt jooheon and joohyuk there)


End file.
